


Eternal Choices

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When making important decisions, following the words of the Lord is a wise path.
Series: Writetober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Eternal Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest flash fic in my Visions of Revelation universe offered for Writetober 2020

“Why not go through that wide open alleyway that is flatland rather than climbing?”

Her question triggered a red flag in his mind. “The truth path is narrow and not easy.”

She ran off the easy path, and once on top of the wall he saw her capture and execution.


End file.
